Hung Up
Hung Up, en español Harta, es una canción presentada en el episodio Diva. La versión original pertenece a Madonna. Contexto de la canción Tina cansada de que Blaine no le preste atención, pese a los cuidados que ella le dió, y cumpliendo la tarea semanal decide cantar esta canción demostrando que ella es una verdadera Diva, contrario a lo que todos creen. Letra Tina: Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Time goes by so slowly for those who wait No time to hesitate Those who run seem to have all the fun I'm caught up I don't know what to do Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly I don't know what to do Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Ring ring ring goes the telephone The lights are on but there's no-one home Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two And I'm done I'm hanging up on you I can't keep on waiting for you I know that you're still hesitating Don't cry for me 'cause I'll find my way you'll wake up one day but it'll be too late Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you I'm tired of waiting on you I'm hung up on you Curiosidades *Se nota un error en el Performance, Kitty le da un bote de pintura en spray a Tina, ella pinta la playera de dos sujetos, uno delgado y otro robusto con chaleco, cuando la cámara cambia de posición se puede ver que el sujeto de chaleco ya no tiene la pintura en su ropa. *Se puede notar al fondo en el minuto 0:19 y el 0:31 que llevan los cartones (Donde Tina se cambia de ropa). Imagen de Portada thumb|left|240px Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones del episodio Diva Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el patio escolar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Kitty Categoría:Solos Categoría:Solos de Tina